


Brotherly Talk

by Vampz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Grandmaster (mentioned) - Freeform, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Slices of violence, Yes it's PWP, probably pwp
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: “เจ้าทำแบบนี้กับแกรนด์มาสเตอร์ด้วยหรือ?”“ถามทำไม?” โลกิตัดสินใจโยนคำถามใหม่กลับไป เน้นหนักในทุกความหมายของคำที่เอ่ย “หึง? หวง? หรือ...เป็นห่วง?”“ข้ายังมีสิทธิ์ที่จะรู้สึกเช่นนั้น ใช่หรือไม่เล่า?”“ไม่…” โลกิกัดฟัน เค้นเสียงลอดออกมาเพื่อตอบกลับ “ท่านไม่มีสิทธิ์อะไรทั้งนั้นในตัวข้า”





	Brotherly Talk

**Author's Note:**

> อย่าถามว่ามายังไง อืม... จริงๆ แค่อยากเห็นพี่น้องเขาเคลียร์กัน อืม.....  
> อนึ่ง เมื่อมันเป็น PWP เพราะฉะนั้น โปรดอย่าถามหาถึงความเชื่อมโยง..........

 

มวลอากาศทั่วทั้งห้องหับอบอวลด้วยม่านหมอกไอควันกรุ่นกลิ่นสบู่อ่อนจาง ทั้งจากหยดน้ำที่ไหลเรื่อยมาตามแนวท่อ ผ่านเครื่องทำความร้อน แล้วรินออกทางก๊อกน้ำที่ถูกเปิดทิ้งไว้พร้อมควันฉุยเพื่อเติมเต็มอ่างอาบน้ำหรูหราภายในห้องอาบน้ำของกัปตันยาน _สเตทส์แมน_ หรือจากลมหายใจอุ่นที่ปล่อยผ่านนาสิกของกษัตริย์พระองค์ใหม่แห่งแอสการ์ด—รวมไปถึงอนุชาต่างสายเลือดของเขา ไร้สิ่งใดปกปิด ในร่างจำแลงหญิงสาวชาวมิดการ์ด ในร่างอดีตคนรักของธอร์

 

               “ธอร์...” น้ำเสียงหวานเอื้อนเอ่ยแผ่วพร่า ก้มกระซิบข้างใบหู ขณะมือเล็กเอื้อมแตะบนผิวแก้มสาก มืออีกข้างที่ว่างวางบนแผ่นอกแกร่งกำยำด้วยมัดกล้ามเนื้อเพื่อหยัดตัวขึ้นเหนือร่างใหญ่ “คิดถึงกันบ้างไหม?”

               “เจน? เล่นอะไรของเจ้า...”

               “ชอบไหมล่ะ แบบนี้?” แสงสีเขียวสว่างปกคลุมรอบร่างบอบบาง ค่อยแปรเปลี่ยนรูปลักษณ์เป็นนักรบสาวชาวแอสการ์ด _ซิฟ_ หนึ่งในสหายสนิทของธอร์ “...หรือท่านชอบแบบนี้?”

 

เส้นผมยาวสีดำของซิฟระอยู่บนบ่ากว้าง ริมฝีปากยกขึ้นจูบประทับใบหูของผู้เป็นนายที่กำลังชำระกายอยู่เบื้องล่าง ขยับมือข้างที่เคยประคองผิวแก้มสากเลื่อนมาจับยึดขอบอ่าง ในขณะที่อีกมือหนึ่งเทียวไล้ไปตามเนินคลื่นของกล้ามเนื้อหน้าท้องหนั่นแน่นที่จมอยู่ใต้ผิวน้ำ

 

               “โลกิ...พอได้แล้ว...” ฝ่ามือใหญ่รวบเส้นผมสีดำเต็มกำมือ ดึงรั้งจนเห็นลำคอ เทพหนุ่มหลับตาลง ใช้ไรฟันขบกัดสร้างรอยแผลบนผิวขาวอย่างจงใจ

               “โอ๊ย!” เสียงสบถก่นด่าหลุดออกจากริมฝีปากของหญิงสาวนักรบ ก่อนที่ร่างนั้นจะแปรเปลี่ยนกลับสู่ร่างที่แท้จริง พร้อมกับน้ำเสียงคุ้นเคยที่กลับมา “ท่าน...ไม่ชอบพวกนางหรือ?”

 

ธอร์เอื้อมแขนสอดเข้าโอบรับหลังเอวสมส่วน ออกแรงเกี่ยวรั้งให้อีกฝ่ายจมลงมาด้วยกัน แผ่นอกชิดแผ่นอก เรียวขายาวเก้งก้างทั้งสองคู่เกี่ยวพันสลับไขว้กันไปมา ช่วงเอวหนาขยับแนบสนิทกับคนข้างบนใต้ผิวน้ำอุ่น

 

โลกิสูดลมหายใจเข้าเฮือกใหญ่ เมื่อถูกดึงรั้งให้จมลงไปโดยไม่ทันได้ตั้งตัว น้ำร้อนที่ปริ่มอ่างค่อยล้นออกมาตามน้ำหนักตัวของร่างกายอีกร่างหนึ่งซึ่งเข้ามาแทนที่

 

               “จะรักแค่ไหน สุดท้ายมันก็เป็นแค่ภาพมายาที่เจ้าสร้าง” ธอร์หัวเราะในลำคอ ก้มหน้ามองน้องชายที่กำลังทำหน้านิ่วคิ้วขมวดอยู่ด้วยความเอ็นดู “เว้นแต่ว่าเจ้าหวังอยากจะครอบครองสิ่งอื่น”

               “ข้า หรือท่านกันแน่?” โลกิหรี่ตา เอ่ยตอบโต้อย่างรู้ทันเมื่อหน้าท้องถูกสัมผัสด้วยส่วนที่ตึงแน่นจนเกินพอดี

               “ที่เจ้าแปลงร่างเป็นเจน ก็ทำเพื่อข้าไม่ใช่หรือ?” ธอร์ขยับดึงตัวโลกิขึ้นเล็กน้อย ปล่อยให้กายส่วนที่ร้อนยิ่งกว่าอุณหภูมิของน้ำอุ่นปัดผ่านเรียวขาขาวซึ่งอยู่ระหว่างขาทั้งสองข้างของเขา จงใจหยอกเย้าให้อีกฝ่ายหลุดเสียงครางออกมา

 

โลกิกัดฟัน พึมพำเสียงต่ำในลำคอระบายอารมณ์อันคุกรุ่นเมื่อสัมผัสได้ถึงความร้อนที่ว่า แผ่วเบา หากก็ชัดเจนเกินกว่าเขาจะมองข้ามมันไปเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นระหว่างนั้น

 

               “ทำอีกครั้งจะเป็นไรไป?” ธอร์หัวเราะขึ้นจมูก ดึงแขนเรียวทั้งสองข้างด้วยสองมือของตน พาดแขนให้โอบรอบลำคอหนาแล้วเงยหน้าขึ้นขบกัดเนินผิวอกขาว

               “นะ– หน้าไม่อาย” คนด้านบนสบถอีกครั้ง ขยับเลื่อนมือมาเกาะเกี่ยวลาดไหล่แล้วจิกปลายเล็บลงระบายความอัดอั้น

               “ก็ข้าไม่อาย…” ฝ่ามือกร้านที่บัดนี้อ่อนนุ่มลงด้วยความชุ่มชื้นจากน้ำอุ่นในอ่างลากไล้ไปตามแนวกระดูกสันหลังอย่างเชื่องช้า ออกแรงกดตรงช่วงเอวให้แนบชิดกันมากขึ้น

               “สมเป็นท่าน” เทพคนน้องกัดฟันตอบ ขณะยันตัวปรับท่าทางและสัดส่วนของร่างกายให้ได้ตำแหน่งองศาเหมาะเจาะบนเอวหนา แล้วค่อยใช้ช่วงปลายแขนถึงข้อศอกยันตนเองไว้กับบ่ากว้าง ฝ่ามือขาววางเกาะบนไหล่ ผ่อนพ่นระบายลมหายใจเมื่อถูกสิ่งแปลกปลอมปัดผ่านเนินเนื้อนุ่มคล้ายหยอกเย้า

               “แบบนี้ก็สมเป็นเจ้าดี” ฝ่ามือใหญ่โตบีบเค้นลูบคลึงผิวกายขาวอย่างเอาแต่ใจแล้วกระซิบถ้อยวาจาประชดประชัน “นอกจากวาจาเหลือร้าย ก็มีร่างกายนี้ที่ใช้ต่อรองกับเจ้าแกรนด์มาสเตอร์นั่นซีนะ”

               โลกิเดาะลิ้นไม่พอใจ หรี่ตามองพี่ชายตน เหนื่อยหน่ายจนถึงขั้นกลอกตาแล้วส่ายหน้าไปมา “หยาบคาย”

               “ไม่หยาบเท่านี้หรอก”

 

โลกิสะดุ้งโหยง กัดฟันลงขบริมฝีปากล่างจนเกือบเป็นแผล ฝ่ามือที่เกาะเกี่ยวไหล่หนาขยับลงมายันหน้าอกแกร่งอันเต็มด้วยกล้ามเนื้อมัดใหญ่

               “อา…”

 

บางส่วนของมือที่ประคองช่วงสะโพกสมส่วนไว้ ขยับสอดแทรกเข้าสู่ส่วนด้านในที่อุ่นและแน่นกว่า อีกมือหนึ่งที่ว่างบีบเค้นลากตามแนวรอยเส้นบริเวณเอวจนถึงต้นขา แตะปัดผ่านกายอีกส่วนหนึ่งซึ่งเก็บกักความร้อนไว้มากกว่าส่วนอื่น

 

               “เจ้าทำแบบนี้กับแกรนด์มาสเตอร์ด้วยหรือ?” คนเป็นพี่อดสงสัยไม่ได้ ถึงตอนนี้การกระทำของตนกับอีกฝ่ายจะเรียกได้ไม่เต็มปากว่าเป็นการกระทำอันเหมาะสมของพี่น้องก็ตามที

               “ถามทำไม?” จบประโยค โลกิก็สูดสมหายใจเข้าเฮือกใหญ่ ความวาบหวามที่ถูกมอบให้ในเวลานี้ไม่เหมาะสมนัก หากต้องมาต่อความยาวสาวความยืดให้พี่ชายฟังคงยิ่งน่าหงุดหงิด เขาจึงตัดสินใจโยนคำถามใหม่กลับไปด้วยน้ำเสียงแหบพร่า เน้นหนักในทุกความหมายของคำที่เอ่ย “ _หึง_ _? หวง?_ หรือ... _เป็นห่วง_ _?_ ” 

               “ข้ายังมีสิทธิ์ที่จะรู้สึกเช่นนั้น” ธอร์กดปลายนิ้วเข้าไปจนสุด ขยับหมุนวนจนร่างกายเบื้องบนบิดเร่า หากไร้เสียงประท้วงใดหลุดออกมา มีเพียงเสียงครวญครางผะแผ่วอย่างพึงใจในลำคอเป็นระยะ “ใช่หรือไม่เล่า?”

               “ไม่…” โลกิกัดฟัน เค้นเสียงลอดออกมาเพื่อตอบกลับ “ท่านไม่มีสิทธิ์อะไรทั้งนั้นในตัวข้า”

 

ได้ยินดังนั้น ธอร์ก็หยุดมือลง

 

               “อย่างนั้นรึ?”

 

โลกิเดาะลิ้นอีกครั้ง หัวคิ้วขมวดมุ่น มีสีหน้าอย่างที่บ่งบอกได้ชัดเจนว่าเจ้าตัวไม่พึงใจนัก

 

               “เจ้าทำหน้าเหมือนไม่พอใจข้า?”

 

ธอร์เลื่อนมืออีกข้างหนึ่งขึ้นประคองผิวแก้มขาว ข้อนิ้วหนาออกแรงเกี่ยวดันปลายคางเพื่อที่ตำแหน่งของใบหน้าบูดบึ้งทว่าเปี่ยมความงดงามตามแบบบุรุษจะได้องศาในการมองเหมาะเจาะแก่การเชยชม

 

เทพคนน้องรู้แก่ใจดีว่าพี่ชายตนเป็นคนซื่อตรง บางครั้งก็คิดน้อย หุนหันพลันแล่น วางแผนการแบบกำปั้นทุบดินเหมือนพร้อมไปตายเอาดาบหน้า แต่ที่จริงก็ไม่ควรจะ _ซื่อบื้อ_ —

 

ความสามารถในการคิดอ่านอย่างฉับไวถูกฉุดกระชากออกจากสติเอาตอนที่ธอร์จงใจขยับปลายนิ้วแตะถูกจุดหนึ่งซึ่งทำให้โลกิถึงกับลั่นถ้อยสบถวาจาผ่านริมฝีปาก ทว่าไม่อาจจับความหมายได้แน่ชัด

 

ธอร์มองเห็นทุกสิ่ง รับรู้ทุกอย่างที่โลกิแสดงออกมา

 

               “แบบนี้พอใจขึ้นไหม?”

 

เทพมากเล่ห์ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าชอบ

 

               _..._ _แต่ยังไม่พอใจ_

               “ข้าไม่มีสิทธิ์ในตัวเจ้า อย่างนั้นหรือ?”

 

ฝ่ามือขาวบีบขย้ำกล้ามเนื้อต้นแขนจนเห็นรอยเส้นเลือดหลังฝ่ามือ ขบริมฝีปากและกัดฟันแน่นไม่ตอบคำ แต่นัยน์ตาสีเขียววาววับที่จับจ้องกลับยังท้องฟ้าสีสว่างตอบคำถามได้ชัดเจนกว่าถ้อยวาจาใดทั้งมวล

 

               “เพราะข้าไม่ใช่พี่แท้ๆ ของเจ้า?”

 

ธอร์ยั้งมืออีกครั้ง และนั่นทำให้โลกิคิดอยากจะเสกมีดสั้นมาปักหน้าท้องของพี่ชายอีกสักคราวให้สมกับความซื่อบื้อ ถ้าหากว่าธอร์ไม่ได้กำลังจงใจกลั่นแกล้งเขา… ซึ่งโลกิค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่ามันเป็นอย่างหลัง

 

               “เพราะข้าเป็นยักษ์น้ำแข็ง ที่ท่านเกลียดนักเกลียดหนาไงล่ะ” เทพคนน้องแค่นเสียงออกมาอย่างยากลำบาก แต่นัยน์ตาสีเขียวมรกตที่จ้องมองแข็งกร้าวเอาเรื่อง และไร้ความลังเล

               “และเรื่องที่เจ้าเป็นน้องชายข้า ใช้ชีวิตร่วมกันกับข้ามาเป็นพันปีก็ไม่ได้เปลี่ยนไปสักหน่อย” ธอร์เอ่ยคำค้านอย่างเรียบง่าย หัวเราะหึในลำคอแล้วยกยิ้มที่มุมปาก เหมือนจะอ่านความคิดของโลกิออกในพริบตา

               “อย่าเบี่ยงประเด็น” คมมีดเงินวาววับถูกเสกขึ้น จรดลำคอของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้า ว่องไวปานสายลมวูบไหวที่พัดบาดผิว “ตอบข้ามา”

               “ก็ได้… ข้าอาจ _เคย_ เกลียดยักษ์น้ำแข็ง” ธอร์ปล่อยมือออกจากใบหน้าของน้องชาย เปลี่ยนมาจับที่ข้อมือขนาดเล็กกว่าของมือข้างที่กำลังถือมีดสั้นอยู่ ออกแรงบีบเพียงเล็กน้อย พร้อมกับขยับปลายนิ้วมืออีกข้างไปในตำแหน่งที่ทำให้ร่างเบื้องบนสั่นสะท้าน จนมีดสั้นเล่มนั้นหลุดออกจากการกอบกุม ร่วงหล่นกระทบกับน้ำในอ่างน้ำร้อนและจมดิ่งลงไป

“ธอร์—”

               “แต่ข้า _ไม่เคย_ เกลียดเจ้า”

 

ทั้งแววตาและน้ำเสียงหนักแน่นที่ธอร์ใช้พูดกับเขา —รวมถึงท่าทางการขยับนิ้วนั่น ทำให้โลกิตระหนักรู้ อันที่จริงเขารู้มาตลอด เพียงแต่แสร้งทำเป็นมองไม่เห็น และธอร์ก็ไม่เคยพูดออกมา

 

 _ไม่สิ_ ธอร์อาจจะพูด แต่เขาไม่ได้ใส่ใจจะฟัง ความจริงเรื่องชาติกำเนิดที่ถูกเปิดเผย ความน้อยเนื้อต่ำใจ ความอิจฉาริษยาบดบังความคิด จนเหลือเพียงความเคียดแค้นต่อครอบครัวเลี้ยง ทำให้ตาของเขามืดบอด

 

...แม้ว่าจะมีดวงตาที่ใช้การได้ครบทั้งสองข้างก็ตาม

 

               “แต่ท่านก็ไม่เคยคิดจะช่วยข้า” โลกิหมายเอ่ยถึงครั้งที่เขาร่วงหล่นจากสะพานไบฟรอสต์ “ทั้งตอนที่ท่านพาข้ากลับมาที่แอสการ์ด ด้วยเทสเซอแร็กนั่น เพื่อให้ท่านพ่อจับข้าขังคุก!”

               “ข้าพยายามแล้ว เจ้านั่นแหละที่ทิ้งข้าไป ไม่ใช่เจ้าหรอกหรือที่แกล้งตายต่อหน้าข้าถึงสองครั้ง?”

 

แม้ได้ชื่อว่าเป็นเทพมากเล่ห์ เสน่ห์การใช้วาจาเป็นเลิศ แต่ธอร์ก็ไล่ต้อนเขาจนมุมอีกครั้ง

 

               “เจ้าไม่รู้หรอกว่าข้าเจ็บปวดแค่ไหนที่เจ้ากลับ...ปล่อยมือจากข้า จากท่านพ่อ...”

 

แรงกดด้วยปลายนิ้วหนักหน่วงรุนแรงจนโลกิหลุดคำสบถแล้วหอบหายใจจนตัวโยน ธอร์ฉุดดึงข้อมือของโลกิ รั้งร่างเล็กกว่าให้เข้ามาใกล้อีกครั้ง ขบฟันลงบนลำคอขาวฝากรอยจารึกแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของไว้ ลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนผ่อนพ่นลงข้างใบหูคล้ายเสียงคำรามในลำคอด้วยโทสะ ขณะเดียวกันก็ไม่อาจปิดบังความคะนึงหาอันท่วมท้นได้อย่างมิดชิด

 

               “เจ้าทิ้งข้าไป...” เขาบีบข้อมือที่เล็กกว่าของน้องชาย แรงจนอีกฝ่ายต้องส่งเสียงคัดค้านก่อนที่กระดูกข้อมือจะถูกบดจนป่นปี้ “เจ้านั่นแหละที่ทิ้งข้าไป...”

 

ไม่ว่าจะกี่ปีผ่านไป ธอร์ก็ยังคิดว่าตนเองถูกเสมอ

 

               “แล้วท่านคิดว่าข้าไม่สูญเสียอะไรเลยอย่างนั้นหรือ?” โลกิกัดฟันตอบ สองมือขยุ้มผมสั้นเกรียนของพี่ชายไว้ระบายความอึดอัด “อ้างว่าข้าเป็นคนทิ้งท่านไป แล้วท่านล่ะ ท่านพยายามตามหาข้าบ้างไหม?”

               “ข้าคิดว่าเจ้าตายไปแล้ว—”

               “ที่ช่วยระบายความใคร่ให้ท่านอยู่ตรงนี้คือใครกัน!?” โลกิคำรามใส่อย่างเหลืออด สองมือที่ยึดข้างศีรษะของธอร์ออกแรงดึงและผลักออก หน้าผากก้มลงแตะหน้าผาก นัยน์ตาสีมรกตวาวโรจน์ดุจกักเก็บเปลวเพลิงไว้ในนั้น ร่างกายทั้งร่างสั่นเทาด้วยโทสะ “ไม่ใช่โลกิแห่งแอสการ์ดอย่างนั้นหรือ!?”

               “โลกิ...”

 

เทพมากเล่ห์กำหมัดแน่น ทั้งโทสะและความน้อยเนื้อต่ำใจพุ่งพล่านยากจะควบคุม ไม่สนแม้ว่านั่นจะเป็นการดึงทึ้งเส้นผมของพี่ชายตน เขาหลับตาลง แล้วผ่อนลมหายใจออกมาอย่างยากลำบาก

 

เพียงสักครั้งหนึ่ง หากธอร์จะยอมรับความผิดเรื่องที่ส่งน้องชายตัวเองไปตกระกำลำบากมาร่วมหลายปี ผ่านความเจ็บปวดทรมานเจียนสิ้นใจเพียงเพราะยึดถือและทำตามคำสั่งสอนของโอดิน ออลฟาเธอร์ที่ธอร์รักและเคารพหนักหนา หากเมื่อถูกนำตัวกลับมายังแอสการ์ดอีกครั้ง โลกิกลับถูกตัดสินโทษโดยการคุมขังในคุกตลอดชีวิตเพื่อรอวันตาย

 

ธอร์ไม่เคยลงมาเยี่ยมเขา ธอร์ผู้ที่ได้ชื่อว่าเป็นพี่ชาย ผู้ที่กล่าวอ้างว่าใช้ชีวิตร่วมกันมากว่าพันปี

 

ครั้งเดียวที่ลงมายังห้องคุมขัง ธอร์มาเพราะมองหาความช่วยเหลือ และมีเขาคนเดียวที่ช่วยได้เท่านั้น…

 

 _พี่ชายหรือ_ _? เห็นแก่ตัวสิ้นดี_

 

               “ข้าคือยักษ์น้ำแข็ง” โลกิยันตัวเพื่อจะลุกขึ้น แต่ธอร์ไม่ปล่อยมือ “โลกิแห่งโยธันไฮม์”

               “โกหก” ธอร์จ้องมองดวงตาสีมรกตที่ขยับกลอกไปมา หลุบต่ำและเหลือกขึ้นบนโดยที่เจ้าของดวงตาคู่นั้นไม่ทันรู้สึกตัว “เจ้ารู้ดีว่าเจ้าคือแอสการ์เดียน แม้ชาติกำเนิดเป็นโยธัน ทว่าหัวใจของเจ้าอยู่กับแอสการ์ด โลกิ”

               “ท่านจะไปรู้อะไร!”

               “คิดว่าที่ข้าอยู่กับเจ้ามาร่วมพันปี ข้าไม่เคยเรียนรู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับตัวเจ้าเลยหรือ?” ธอร์รู้ดีว่าประโยคก่อนหน้านี้โลกิไม่ได้พูดด้วยความมั่นใจเหมือนที่ผ่านมา และครั้งนี้เขาสังเกตได้อย่างชัดเจน

 

โลกิไม่ตอบ และธอร์ก็เงียบ มีเพียงสายตาสองคู่ที่สบกัน

 

และทั้งที่ในใจของโลกิเต็มไปด้วยไฟโทสะ โกรธเคืองผู้เป็นพี่ชายที่ไม่เคยรู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับตัวเขาในระหว่างที่ถูกปล่อยให้ร่วงหล่นจากสะพานไบฟรอสต์ ล่องลอยในห้วงอวกาศไร้จุดหมายเหมือนคนตายทั้งเป็น...

 

สัมผัสแผ่วผิวนุ่มนวล หากเนิ่นนานบนริมฝีปากอุ่นที่หาได้ยากยิ่งจากเทพหนุ่มใจร้อนเช่นธอร์ กลับคล้ายเป็นกระแสน้ำที่พัดพาความขุ่นข้องหมองใจให้เบาบาง และเหมือนจะปัดเป่าประสบการณ์เลวร้ายทั้งมวลที่ผ่านมาให้มลายหายไป

 

               “ข้าดีใจที่เจ้ากลับมานะ” เสียงกระซิบของธอร์แหบแผ่วพร่าเลือนจนโลกิไม่อาจคาดเดาได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายรู้สึกเช่นไร “สิ่งเดียวที่ข้าจะขอ… อย่าแกล้งตายจากข้าไปอีกแล้วกัน”

               “ท่านพี่...”

               “เจ้าคิดว่าข้าไม่รู้สึกอะไรหรือ ตอนที่เห็นเจ้าตายไปต่อหน้าต่อตา”

               “ทั้งที่ข้าเป็นยักษ์น้ำแข็งที่ท่านหมายจะฆ่าล้างเผ่าพันธุ์” โลกิย้ำความจริงให้ธอร์ฟัง “ปีศาจยักษ์น้ำแข็งน่ารังเกียจในนิทานสมัยเด็ก?”

               “ไม่ว่าเจ้าจะเป็นเผ่าพันธุ์อะไร ประทุษร้ายกับข้าแค่ไหน ข้าก็ไม่เคยเกลียดเจ้า _ไม่เคยเลย_ ” ธอร์ย้ำความจริงอีกข้อกับโลกิ ยืนยันสิ่งที่ยังไม่เคยมีโอกาสพูดคุยกันให้ชัดเจน “ _ข้าคิดว่าเจ้ารู้มาตลอด..._ ” และเอ่ยคำแผ่วเบาราวกับจะตัดพ้อ

               “...”

 

โลกิอาจรู้มาตลอด เพียงแต่ในช่วงที่เขาสับสนจนสูญเสียความเป็นตัวของตัวเอง อีกทั้งความจริงจากปากโอดินยิ่งตอกย้ำ ทำร้ายเขาจนหัวใจปฏิเสธที่จะยอมรับ และแสร้งทำเป็นลืมมันไป

 

บางที คงถึงเวลาแล้วที่เขาจะยอมรับความจริงข้อนี้อย่างเต็มใจ

 

               “...เรามา...ต่อกันเถอะ” เทพคนน้องก้มหน้าลงซบกับบ่ากว้าง เมื่อตัดสินใจยอมรับความจริงทั้งหมดได้ มือข้างหนึ่งก็ล้วงมีดที่จมอยู่ใต้น้ำโยนออกไปให้พ้นทาง พึมพำเสียงแผ่ว และปรับตำแหน่งร่างกายของตนเองอีกครั้ง

 

ฝ่ามือใหญ่ฉวยจับยึดข้อมือขาวไว้ บีบกำจนเห็นเป็นรอยนิ้วมือจึงค่อยคลายออกเพื่อเปลี่ยนมาประคองส่วนกลางหลัง อีกมือหนึ่งยังคงทำหน้าที่ปรนเปรอเรือนร่างด้านบนได้อย่างช่ำชอง ทั้งเสียดแทรก ถอดถอน แตะผ่าน หรือหยอกเย้าราวเล่นกล กดกระตุ้นจุดอ่อนไหวจนอีกฝ่ายสั่นสะท้านแทบทรงตัวไม่อยู่

 

ธอร์รู้ดีว่าจะทำอย่างไร ขยับแบบไหนให้อีกฝ่ายสุขสม

 

               “เจ้ายังไม่ตอบคำถามข้า” ธอร์กึ่งถามกึ่งเค้นคำตอบ เขารู้ดีว่าเวลานี้จะทำอย่างไรเพื่อให้ได้มันจากน้องชาย “เจ้าทำแบบนี้กับแกรนด์มาสเตอร์หรือเปล่า?”

               “ท...ท่านพี่—” โลกิสะอึก กัดฟันกรอด สองมือที่จับยึดเส้นผมของธอร์ยิ่งขยำแน่น “ไม่ใช่เรื่อง— ที่ท่านต้อง...ร...รู้—”

               “ข้าต้องมั่นใจก่อน ว่าเรื่องนี้ไม่มีใครรู้ดีไปกว่าข้า” ไม่มีใครรู้ดีไปกว่าธอร์ หากเป็นเรื่องของโลกิ ทุกส่วนของโลกิ _ร่างกายของโลกิ_ ธอร์มั่นใจว่าเขาจะต้องเป็นคนที่รู้จักมันดีที่สุด

               “ถ้าตอบว่า– _ทำ_ _?_ ” เทพคนน้องหอบหายใจ เอ่ยตอบคำถามอย่างยากลำบาก แม้กระทั่งจะหายใจให้ปกติก็ยังอึดอัดเต็มที

 

พริบตาหนึ่งเหมือนโลกิเห็นรอยเส้นเลือดปูดโปนบนใบหน้าปรกด้วยเคราเข้มของเทพผู้พี่ ประกายในดวงตากระพริบสว่างวาบด้วยกระแสไฟฟ้าวูบไหว

 

               “ข้าต้องเตือนความจำท่านหรือไม่ ว่าเราอยู่ใน—” โลกิสบถอีกครั้ง “... _อ่างอาบน้ำ_ _?_ ”

               “ก็ดี… เพราะข้าจะทำให้เจ้าสุขสมจนลืมตาแก่นั่นไปเลย”

 

โลกิไม่แน่ใจนักว่าธอร์พูดด้วยความโกรธ หรือเพียงต้องการโอ้อวดความสามารถและพละกำลังของตนเพื่อเกทับกับแกรนด์มาสเตอร์แห่งดาวซาคาร์ แต่จะอย่างไหนก็ช่าง เขาไม่สนใจอีกแล้วเมื่อธอร์ละมือ และเปลี่ยนมาจับยึดเอวทั้งสองข้างไว้อย่างมั่นเหมาะ

 

คลื่นพายุลูกแรกสอดแทรกด้วยกระแสไฟฟ้าอ่อน ส่งผ่านจากจุดสัมผัสเริ่มต้นไปจนถึงเซลล์สมอง ฝ่ามือขาวปัดป่ายไปบนมัดกล้ามเนื้อแน่นเพื่อหาที่ยึดเหนี่ยว ร่างกายบิดเร่าอ่อนแรง ก่อนจะถูกกระตุ้นด้วยกระแสไฟฟ้าให้ตื่นตัวอีกครั้ง

 

               “อีก—”

 

โลกิยึดเอาแนวบ่ากว้างเป็นที่ยึดเกาะ ทิ้งน้ำหนักตัวลงกดทับกลางกายของผู้เป็นพี่ได้ไม่ทันไรก็ถูกแรงต้านกระแทกขึ้นมาจนตัวโยน

 

               “ฮึ...”

 

หยดน้ำในอ่างกระเซ็นซ่านไปทั่วพื้น กระนั้นธอร์ก็ไม่สนใจ

 

เสียงกระซิบแหบพร่าหลุดจากลำคอขาวพร่ำเอ่ยนามพี่ชายในทุกครั้งที่ถูกแรงกระทำบดกระแทก ทั้งที่เริ่มเองหรือพบกันครึ่งทางก็ตามที ทั้งร้องขอวิงวอน ก่นด่า หรือในบางคราก็หลงเหลือเพียงเสียงครวญครางพึมพำจนยากจะจับความหมาย

 

               “แรงอีก—”

 

ฝ่ามือใหญ่ทั้งสองข้างที่จับยึดเอวเปลี่ยนมาอยู่ที่ต้นขาด้านใน บีบผิวเนื้อขาวนุ่มไล่มาจนถึงหลังหัวเข่า ผลักดันอีกฝ่ายให้เอนหลังพิงกับขอบอ่าง

 

               “ท...ท่านพี่– เอามันออก...ก่อน—”

 

ธอร์ยกยิ้มมุมปาก และโถมร่างตนเข้าใส่เต็มแรงหลังจากดึงขาเรียวทั้งสองข้างขึ้นเหนือบ่า เสียงของน้ำอุ่นในอ่างจำนวนมากที่กระเซ็นล้นออกมาเต็มพื้นจากแรงกระทำดังกล่าวไม่อาจกลบเสียงร้องครางลั่นที่ออกมาจากร่างเบื้องล่าง ไม่แน่ใจว่าเจ็บปวดหรือสุขสม หรืออาจผสมปนเปกันจนแยกไม่ออก

 

และธอร์ก็พอใจที่จะกระทำแบบเดิมซ้ำอีกครั้ง หรือบางทีอาจจะทำจนน้ำอุ่นทั้งอ่างกระเด็นออกไปจนแห้งเหือด

 

               “แกรนด์มาสเตอร์ให้เจ้าได้เท่าข้าหรือเปล่า?”

 

โลกิเอนศีรษะพิงกับขอบอ่าง กลุ่มเส้นผมสีดำเปียกชื้นด้วยหยดน้ำพันกันยุ่งเหยิง ริมฝีปากบางเผยออ้าออกขณะสูดอากาศหายใจเข้าอย่างยากลำบาก และยิ่งเป็นเรื่องยากมากขึ้นเมื่อมวลความร้อนรุ่มถูกเติมเต็มในร่างกายอีกครั้ง คล้ายกับจะแผดเผาร่างกายให้สลายไปเป็นเถ้าธุลี

 

               หน้าอกสมส่วนยกขึ้นและยุบลงตามแรงกระแทก โลกิไม่ใส่ใจจะตอบสักเท่าไรนัก แต่อีกใจหนึ่งก็อยากเห็นสีหน้าร้อนรนเมื่อรู้ว่าตนเองด้อยกว่าของพี่ชาย จึงหลุดปากไป “มากกว่–”

               “เจ้าจะหาว่าข้าสู้ตาแก่นั่นไม่ได้หรือ?”

 

โลกิแค่นหัวเราะเยาะหยันเมื่อเห็นสีหน้าของธอร์ สลับกับสูดลมหายใจเข้าเฮือกใหญ่ ปลายนิ้วเรียวลูบไล้ไปมาตามลายเส้นกล้ามเนื้อแน่นของคนเป็นพี่ชาย ระบายความอัดอั้นด้วยเสียงครางหวานในลำคอในทุกๆ ครั้งที่ต้นขาด้านในถูกกระแทกเสียดสี บดเบียดรุนแรงด้วยความร้อนที่ร้อนยิ่งกว่าอุณหภูมิของน้ำ

 

_ไม่มีใครสู้ท่านได้หรอก ท่านพี่_

 

               “อา—” เทพผู้น้องออกแรงรั้งศีรษะของธอร์ลงมา กดจูบที่ขมับ ผ่อนระบายลมหายใจแล้วเอ่ยกระซิบยั่วเย้าข้างใบหู “ _..._ _สู้ไม่ได้สักนิด_ ”

โลกิหมายถึงแกรนด์มาสเตอร์

 

               “กษัตริย์ตรัสแล้วไม่คืนคำ...” ธอร์พ่นลมหายใจยาวขณะพักศีรษะตนเองไว้บนบ่าของน้องชาย ทว่าเสียงที่เอ่ยลอดไรฟันออกมาจริงจังเกินกว่าจะเป็นเรื่องล้อเล่นขำขันจนทำให้คนฟังเสียวสันหลังวาบ เมื่อรู้ว่าเรื่องที่จะเกิดขึ้นต่อไปอาจไม่ใช่เรื่องดีนัก “ข้าจะทำให้เจ้าลืมมันไปเลย”

 

...แต่เทพมากเล่ห์ก็ไม่คิดเสียใจที่เอ่ยคำโป้ปดไปแบบนั้น

 

เพียงเพื่อจะได้เห็นความเกรี้ยวกราดของเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าสักครั้งหนึ่ง...บนเรือนร่างของเขา

 

               “อย่าทำให้น้องผิดหวัง...” โลกิแค่นหัวเราะได้เพียงพริบตาหนึ่ง ก่อนเสียงของเขาจะถูกแผดเผาด้วยอะไรบางอย่างที่เหมือนจะร้อนยิ่งกว่าแท่งเหล็กบนกองไฟ บดเบียดเสียดแทรกเข้ามาในร่างกายอย่างไร้ความปราณี

 

อุณหภูมิในห้องที่ร้อนเป็นทุนเดิมอยู่แล้วยิ่งพุ่งสูงขึ้นเป็นลำดับ โดยเฉพาะมวลความร้อนจากร่างกายทั้งสองร่างที่ทาบทับ ถูกจับแยกออก และรวมกันเป็นหนึ่ง วนซ้ำไปมาราวกับกาลเวลาที่ปราศจากจุดสิ้นสุด

 

และทุกครั้งที่ส่วนลึกในร่างกายได้ต้องมวลความร้อนหนาแน่น ไม่มีครั้งใดที่โลกิจะกลั้นเสียงไว้ได้ จึงปลดปล่อยออกมาเคล้ากับเสียงของหยดน้ำที่สาดกระเซ็นยามสองร่างแนบชิด ร่างกายอ่อนยวบยาบเพียงลมหายใจเร่าร้อนที่เป่ารดบนผิวกาย หากยังสามารถเอนแอ่นขึ้นซับแรงกระแทกกระทั้นหนักหน่วงรุนแรง สอดรับจังหวะที่ถูกปั้นแต่งด้วยฝีมือของเทพสายฟ้าได้อย่างลงตัว

 

               “เจ้าชอบ?”

 

โลกิจดจ่ออยู่กับการพยายามสูดอากาศเข้าปอดมากกว่าจะใส่ใจตอบคำถาม เพราะไม่ว่าจะรับเข้ามาเท่าไรก็ไม่เคยเพียงพอ

 

               “ _ตอบข้า_ ”

 

ธอร์หยุดการกระทำทั้งหมด สองมือหนาวางลงข้างศีรษะของน้องชาย รอคำตอบจากปากของโลกิด้วยความหวัง

 

แต่โลกิไม่ได้ตอบด้วยคำพูด เมื่อสะโพกสมส่วนขยับสวนทาง รับเอาความร้อนรุ่มให้เติมเต็มเข้ามาด้วยตนเองอย่างกระหาย

 

               “ร...เร็วสิ—”

 

ธอร์คำรามเสียงต่ำในลำคอ แต่ก็ใจร้ายพอจะทำตามคำขอของน้องชาย แม้จะเห็นว่าร่างข้างใต้ในยามนี้อ่อนปวกเปียกเพียงไร เพราะถ้าไม่ทำตามตอนนี้คงรู้สึกเหมือนพ่ายแพ้ให้กับตาแก่แห่งซาคาร์ ซึ่งเขายอมรับไม่ได้อย่างเด็ดขาด

 

               “ท่านพี่– _ท่านพี่_ — _!_ ”

 

ห้องทั้งห้องถูกเติมเต็มด้วยเสียงผิวเนื้อที่กระทบผิวเนื้อ ทั้งรัวเร็ว เร่งเร้า ฉะฉานในทุกครั้งที่ขยับ เจือเสียงเฉอะแฉะของน้ำอุ่นในอ่างน้ำที่ลดลงไปจนเหลือไม่ถึงกึ่งหนึ่ง แน่นอนว่าไม่มีใครใส่ใจ ไม่ว่าธอร์ หรือโลกิ ไม่ว่าเวลาจะผ่านไปนานแค่ไหน ประชาชนจะสงสัยหรือไม่หากกลุ่มน้ำที่เจิ่งนองบนพื้นห้องไหลรั่วออกไป

 

สิ่งที่เหลืออยู่ต่อหน้าตอนนี้ ทั้งในสายตา ในความทรงจำ ในห้วงความคิด มีเพียงกันและกันในอ้อมแขน

 

แค่นั้นก็พอแล้ว...

 

—END

**Author's Note:**

> ตั้งแต่เข้าด้อมธอร์กิกับฮิดเดิลสเวิร์ธมา ก็เหมือนถึงจุดที่มันย้อนกลับไปไม่ได้แล้ว (อีกรอบ) ยังไงก็ไม่รู้...  
> ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นเรื่องดีหรือเรื่องร้ายกันแน่ *ล้องห้ายแลง*


End file.
